


Finding Love Ones

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Brainwashing, Broken Promises, Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is back, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Clint Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Original Character(s), Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Psychological Torture, Tony Stark Has Issues, Torture, Violence, brainwashed tony, hydra tony, traumatized tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: The shield hit the ground. Steve helped Bucky walk as they left a beaten broken man on the ground. Struggling to move, Tony sank into his own thoughts. A shadow covered Tony's figure."And what do we have here? A gift from the Captain?"I do not own the Avengers.





	1. We Lost Tony!

It was quiet. All that could be heard was someone's ragged breathing. Tony laid on the ground thinking over everything that just transpired. A single tear left his eyes.  _'I guess we weren't friends after all.'_ He let out a strained chuckle. Tony tired to move but his body wouldn't listen to him. He feared he was dying. Closing his eyes, he began to sink into his own thoughts. A shadow covered Ironman's body.

"And what do we have here? A gift from the Captain?" 

Tony's eyes snapped open. He was defenseless to this stranger. The stranger chuckled at Tony's inner struggle. He was one of his underlings over and was handed a needle.

"This won't hurt one bit." The man jabbed the neddle in Tony's neck. "Sweet dreams." 

* * *

Three weeks.

Three weeks and no one has heard from Tony. Pepper was worried. Rhodey clenched the arm rest of his wheelchair. They looked at each other for a bit. 

"I'm going to call her." Pepper left the room to make the call. 

Vision and Rhodey were searching all the places he could be but was turning up empty. James let out a cry of frustration. 

"This isn't working."

"Of course it isn't. I'm not working on it."

The two men, well one man and one android, turned to the voice. 

"Zero."

"Rhodey."

They stared at each other for bit before Zero ran and hugged her friend. 

"I missed you so much. How are you?"

"Good I guess."

"We will find him." She smiled at him. "My team will be here soon. Just send them to their rooms. When do we get started?"

"Now."

Zero set up her stuff on the island in the kitchen. She and Vision mapped out possibilities. She hacked into satellites after satellites trying to pinpoint Tony's location. 

There was a knock. Vision answered and picked up the package the mailman left. It was a package from the Captain. No one wanted to open it. Zero grabbed it and ripped it open. It was a letter. She skimmed it over and folded it back up. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing important. Just the Captain being an idiot. Should we call them?"

"I'd rather not." Rhodey grumbled.

Zero chuckled.

"I think we should. We need all the help we can get." Pepper said as she walked back into the kitchen. 

"Vision you do it." Zero tossed him a Stark Phone.

While Vision was making the call, the girls turned to each other. "Take out?"

Pepper ordered three pies of pizza. 

"Walk with me Rhodey." He stared at Zero.

She facepalmed. "Sorry. Roll with me." He punched her arm. "Ouch. You're so mean. What did I ever do to you?" 

"Tony left it pretty much the same. He did update the computer and ordered a new bookcase but that's about it." 

The duo stepped into Zero's room. "Wow. He remembered." She guided her hand along the newly painted midnight blue wall. It was the only wall with color. The rest of the room was white. There was a queen size bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a dresser, two bookcases, a larger computer desk with three monitors on it and a beanbag chair in the room. 

"I have to thank him when we find him." Zero grabbed a Russian book off of the bookcase. She stared at it for a while before she gasped. "Holy shit!" She ran back to the common area.

"Zero wait!" Rhodey followed her.

She began typing away on the laptop and mumbling to herself. The Colonel looked over her shoulder and saw HYDRA files on her screen. She quickly shuffled through the files before finally stopping at one.

"What is it?"

"Anthony Edward Stark. Priority level Alpha. Capture for reevaluation."

They stared at each other for a full minute. "Fuck!"

* * *

Two months later Team Cap filed into the compound. It took awhile but the 'rouge avengers' were able to come back to the US without being arrested on site. However, they were on suspension. They were not allowed on any missions and they were confined to the compound. The public wasn't really happy with them at the moment. As Captain America and his cult of followers entered the building, they noticed the new additions. Sitting on the counter top in the kitchen was a boy with silver/white hair about eighteen with two swords strapped on his back and a pistol strapped to each thigh. He was speaking to Spiderman, who wasn't wearing his mask, while eating a granola bar. A black haired woman about twenty years old stood by the refrigerator speaking to a young girl. The silver haired teen turned and saw Team Cap.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Got a problem kid." Clint sneered.

The teen glared. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. What's it to you criminal?"

Clint flinched at the jab.

"Hunter stop with the unnecessary fighting." The black haired woman said. "I think we should introduce ourselves before we start ripping each others throats out. I am known as the Mistress of Shadows or the Shadow Reaper. My name is Akane Hiromatsu."

"The Silver Hunter or Snowshade. My name is Sora Kato. I would say please to meet you but I wouldn't mean it."

"Kamala Khan. Miss Marvel"

"Peter Parker. Spiderman."

"There are others who aren't here right now. You'll probably meet them later. I'm sure your rooms are the same. If you have any questions, you may speak with me and I will bring it up with Colonel Rhodes." 

"Where's Stark? Too good to be in our presence?"

_'Man he never knows when to shut up.'_

"In case you are unaware Mr. Stark has been missing for three months. No one has seen him since he followed Steve Rogers to Siberia."

Steve's eyes widened.

"Probably couldn't face the fact that he was wrong."

Hunter pulled out a pistol fast then anyone could see and shot Clint in the thigh with an ice bullet. Hawkeye dropped to his knees. Sora leveled his gun to the retired assassin's head. "Shut up. Don't speak unless you know all the information. I bet your precious captain didn't tell you what really happened in that HYDRA base. Too concerned with his brainwashed boyfriend." 

"What is he talking about Steve?" Wilson asked.

"I had to protect Bucky."

"Typical. Some friend you are. Always hiding things. Don't pretend you ever cared because we all know you never did."

"Hunter that's enough! Go to the gym."

Sora sneered at Team Cap before getting up. In the corner of his eyes he saw Wanda about to hit him with her magic. He sidestepped and the magic hit Akane. Everyone sucked in a breath. Two minutes passed at there was no screaming. She simply closed her eyes and take a deep breath. She looked Wanda straight in the eyes  and glared. Instantly the witch started screaming. Trapped in her own nightmare. Steve being who he is tried to dissolve the situation.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the newcomer. "What the fuck is going on?! I leave you alone for five minutes and you are at each others throats. More than half of you are adults. Fucking act like one! Rogers take your team and leave. Clearly this isn't going to work out today. Akane take the young ones to their quarters." 

Reaper guided the kids out leaving Rogers and his merry band of followers behind. Zero walked over to Wanda and handed her a chocolate bar. "It will help ease the pain." She then turned to the others. "Can someone tell me what happened without yelling?"

No one spoke at first and Zero crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Sora shot Clint in the thigh and Wanda came to Clint's defense. She threw her magic but Sora moved out the way and it hit Akane." Wilson explained.

Zero hummed. "Hunter doesn't attack unprovoked. That's not how his brain works. So what was said to provoke him?"

"I told him Stark was probably hiding out somewhere."

The hacker glared at Clint. "In the future, I'd advise you not to disrespect Mr. Stark in front of Hunter. If it wasn't for Mr. Stark, Sora wouldn't be alive today. He takes his debts very seriously. Tony means a lot to him. Your slander is not appreciated nor is it appropriate. By the way Mr. Barton your wife is here to speak with you in conference room 24A. Follow me."

Zero lead Barton out. Colonel Rhodes who was by the door rolled his eyes. Steve tried greet him but Rhodey just wheeled out of the room. Sam felt guilty. The question on everyone's mind was  _What just happened?_


	2. Tension and Frustration

Sora was in the training area destroying punching bags like they were paper. After dropping twenty bags, the teen sat on the floor.

"Still upset?"

Purple eyes turned and saw everyone's favorite human spider.

"Hey Peter. I'm still pissed but I cleared my head. I won't punch everything I see."

Peter walked over to his friend. 

"I just don't understand how could a group of individuals could be so angry at someone who gave them a place to live, food, hot water, new clothes and better upgrades. Mr. Stark did so much for those ungrateful bastards and what did he get in return?" Sora clenched his fist. "I'd kill to have what they had. They never realized how lucky they had it until now that its all gone."

"To think that they are adults..."

The teens laughed. They spared for the next hour before going up to their rooms to shower and change.

* * *

Kamala sat at the kitchen island on her phone while Vision was cooking dinner.

"Hey Viz? What do you think happened to Mr. Stark?"

"Evidence seems to point to Mr. Stark being taken from the base but with the amount of blood on the ground-" he paused to collect his thoughts. "-it is possible that he may have not survived."

"Try to think positive Vision." Akane said as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a spoon and stuck it in the pot. "Oh this is good. Wow you are getting better everyday."

"Thank Akane."

"Well I'm going shopping. Do you guys want to come with me?"

Kamala looked up from her phone. "Me! Can I go?"

"Of course. Viz? You coming?"

Vision pondered on the thought. "Why not? I need to get some groceries anyway."

* * *

Rhodes and Zero stared at the computer screen in front of them. No one said a word and the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the the clock. Rogers walked into the common area and saw the two sitting on the sofa.

"You know-/Do you know-"

"No you go ahead." They said at the same time. Both Rhodey and Zero laughed. She waved for him to continue asking his question.

"Do you know how they could have gotten this?" Rhodey pointed to a file on Zero's computer.

"They must have either a mole in Stark Industries or they tortured someone for that information. I bet on the latter though. Everyone is thoroughly checked before work for him."

"This couldn't be that long after the fall of SHIELD. The information dump by Rogers and Romanoff  should have revealed this sooner. No?"

"That dump was the most idiotic move anyone could have made. Tony could have easily isolated HYDRA from SHIELD and exposed HYDRA. Some team they were but you're right we should have seen this sooner." The hacker's computer pinged. "What?"

The sound of fast typing computer keys filled the room. Rhodey watched as Zero typed away. Information speed across the screen fast than the eye could see. Her hands were practically flying on the keyboard. 

"Rho-bear check this out." She sent a file to a tablet and handed it to the Colonel.

"What the hell?" Eyes widened. "They-what-how-"

"It seems what those two idiots did was accelerate HYDRA's plans not stop them."

"Do you have a location?"

"No but I'll find one. I'm sending this to Everett Ross and Captain Marvel." There were a few more pings on the computer. "Oh my fucking god." She stumbled on a video. "R-R-Rhodey."

He turned and looked at what was freaking her out. On the screen was Tony chained to a wall. He was bloody and barely conscious. Then the door opened revealing a HYDRA agent. The agent unlocked the chains causing Tony to collapse on the ground. 

"Son of a-" "Rhodey!"

His grip  on the armrest of his wheelchair tightened. Rogers, who hadn't made a sound since he entered the room, cleared his throat. The two friends turned to the sound just now realizing someone else was in the room with them.

"How long have you been here?" Zero demanded.

Steve seemed to show a rare gleam of nervousness. "Not long."

The hacker glared. "Sure. Whatever. Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Is Tony really missing? Is there something I can do to help?"

"You've done enough." The colonel growled. Steve was taken back by his hostility. 

"Rho chill. If you want to help, you can not withhold any information you find. Understand me? Lie to me once and I'll make you regret the day you were born. Anthony means more to me than this measly little planet. Do not piss me off. Now come here."

"Zero?!"

"Relax cocoa butter. Whether we like it or not we need all the help we can get." Rhodey wasn't happy but he let it go.

The Captain sat on a chair to Zero's right. 

"Friday! Holo screens please."

In front of Zero appeared a holographic file.

"Read it now. Thoroughly."

She pushed the screen in front of the man out of time and instructed him to grab it. Roger hid his confusion and began to read. 

"Friday please sort these HYDRA files by year, month,  handler,  and location. Color coded."

"Of course Miss."

She gave Rhodey a task as well. He would filter out what doesn't need to be shown to the accords council right away. Zero looked to her right and saw Steve flipping through pages a bit too quickly. She smack the back of his hand and glared.

"That's not reading it thoroughly."

He gulped and started back at the beginning.  _'She's not kidding around.'_  

Zero went back to monitor in the HYDRA feed. She was trying to triangulate the where the signal was coming from but it  keeps bouncing between severs. The room remained quiet until FRIDAY interrupted them to say that dinner was ready.

"Dinner already?" She looked out the window. "Whoa it's dark out."

She grabbed a tablet that had a copy of the file Steve was reading and got up. The trio took the elevator to the common area kitchen to find chaos. Absolute chaos.

"WHAT IS SO DIFFICULT ABOUT ACTING LIKE THE GODDAMN ADULTS YOU ARE?!!!! SIT THE FUCK DOWN. ALL OF YOU!" 

Everyone quickly found a seat. No one wanted to feel her wrath. The only thing that ruined the silence was Peter and Sora walking in with donuts from Tony's favorite shop. 

"Jeez. Who died?"

They put the donuts on the island in the kitchen before grabbing and plate of food and going to the living room.

"Akane what the hell happened?"

Akane, who could usually keep her anger in check, glare at the witch. "I'm going to take someone's head off if this continues. Rogers tell your little witch (read: bitch) to keep her powers to herself before she no longer has them."

Wanda glare and readied her magic to throw. Sam looked extremely uncomfortable sitting near her. He looked ready to bolt. Scott looked equally uncomfortable.

"What happened?"

Sam was about to open his mouth when one look from Zero shut him up. Vision decided to intervene. 

"Ms. Maximoff insisted on helping me prepare dinner when her help was not needed nor wanted. Akane was already helping me. It would seem that she did not like the fact that I would rather not spend time with her anymore. Mr. Wilson tried to calm the situation but instead it escalated to a bigger shouting match." 

The hacker sighed and rubbed circles on her forehead. "Can we please have one day without any fighting? You guys have literally been here for less than a day and you caused more trouble than my terror twin did in a week!"

Dinner remained a semi comfortable silence as everyone ate. After everyone ate, Vision and Akane left. Most likely to her room to study. Sora took Peter home and probably won't be back til morning.The rest of Team Cap went to their rooms for the night.

"Rogers lets discuss what you've learned." Zero put the tablet on the table. "Did you understand everything in the file?"

"I guess."

"You guess? What do you mean you guess? Is this how SHIELD handle mission debriefs?!" She shook her head. "What don't you understand?"

Steve's face was slightly flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not sure as to what all these numbers mean?"

Zero left to grab a paper copy of the Mission Report she gave Rogers to read to assess his level of understanding. She sat next to him on the couch and highlighted some statistics. "You mean these?"

He nodded.

"These are casualty counts, mission number, damage cost, time and location codes. I know the military has been using this system in the 30s. Haven't you ever read a mission report before?"

Rogers stared blankly at Zero like she was just speaking in a foreign language.  _'Boy this is going to be a long night'_


	3. Why is this so hard?

Rogers stared blankly at Zero like she was just speaking in a foreign language.  _'Boy th_ _is is going to be a long night.'_

Zero spent the next few hours drilling information into Rogers nonexistent brain. She was close to smacking him a few times for his idiocy.

"We will continue this tomorrow. Go get some sleep."

The hacker grabbed her things and headed to her room. She threw herself on her bed and sighed.

"How could this happen?" She whispers to herself.

After showering and preparing herself for bed, she stared at a photo she didn't notice on her desk. It was a college photo of Rhodey, Tony, Sora, Akane and her.

"I'll find you, Tony. No matter where you are, I will find you and bring you home. That's a promise I refuse to break." A tear slide down her face. 

* * *

Steve sat in his room thinking. Things didn't go as planned. If only Tony understood, he wouldn't be missing right now.  _'Why couldn't he see that it would have bound our hands?'_  There was a knock on his room door. The super soldier got up, opened the door and saw the white-haired teen who had shot Clint.

"Uh Sora right?"

Sora glared at the super soldier, "Let's go." He dragged Steve out of his room. The blond was shocked at the child's strength.

"Just so you know I'm not actually a teenager. I simply stopped aging after 18 years of age. Tony was helping me figure out what happened before all of this."

Steve wisely stayed silent.

"I can't understand what is going on in that brain of yours. How could you turn your back on someone who gave you everything without strings attached? Did it really bother that much?"

The blond didn't have an answer. He simply chose not to look Sora in the eyes. The pair made it down to the training room.

"Spar with me. It seems we both need to blow off some steam."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Hunter glared and ran towards Steve. He grabbed the captain, flipped and pinned him to the ground. "Don't. Ever. Underestimate. Me." He slowly got off and helped Steve up.

"Try again?"

The pair sparred for about two hours. Basically beating each other to the ground until they both passed out on the ground. Akane walked into the gym about thirty minutes later to see them on the ground. 

"Um. What the?"

She kicked both Steve and Sora in the stomach. "Wakey Wakey. Time for breakfast."

They groaned and got up. The trio made their way to the kitchen where Vision was finishing up breakfast.

"Hey, Viz. Whatcha cooking? Smells delicious." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I have decided on a French style breakfast today."

Akane took a fork and took a piece of egg. "Oh, this is great. You've learned to balance the spices and it's not too salty."

"Those cooking classes you recommend has helped a lot."

"I'm glad they did."

Soon everyone was in the common area kitchen to get breakfast. Since everyone was mostly tired, no problems were started. 

* * *

Tony groaned as he curled into a ball on the floor. His left arm, a few ribs, and his ankle were broken. His cell was a small 6x6 foot with a bare cot in the left corner. The door to his cell open and Tony flinched slightly. It was barely noticeable. Two HYDRA agents grabbed his arms and dragged him out. Tony hissed in pain as his left arm was grabbed. The two agents took him to a lab and strapped him on the cool metal table after removing his shirts and pants.

He tried to look around but the straps made it very difficult. The door closed behind the two agents leaving Tony alone in the lab. It felt like hours before the door opened again. He was starting to get delirious due to lack of food and water. His vision blurred a bit but was clear enough to see a figure standing over him.

The HYDRA scientist/doctor placed an IV into Tony's right arm. Whatever was in the bag started to make Tony drowsy.

"No." Tony slurred. His eyes began to close but not before seeing another person approach him from the left side. He passed out after hearing the newcomer ask the doctor what would happen to the broken arm. 

* * *

Bucky slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the lights in the room. In front of him was Princess Shuri.

"Princess?"

"I believe I found something to help get rid of the triggers. I have asked SI for Mr. Stark's BARF technology. Even though they refused to share it, they shared a bit of his research for the project with me. I was able to create something a bit different."

"Why would Stark want to help me after I killed his parents?"

"It seems that Mr. Stark has been declared missing for the last 3 months. No one has seen him since he went you and the Captain in Siberia."

Bucky paled, "We shouldn't have left him there. They have him."

"They who?"

"Hydra."

* * *

Rhodey got ready for another day of rehabilitation. He wheeled down to Tony's lab first. FRIDAY let him in even though it was on lockdown. He noticed on Tony's workstation was a set of blueprints for prosthetics. Specifically, leg prosthetics. Rhodey picked it up and held his breath.

"When did he have time to do this?"

"After you fell. Boss drew out a few sketches to help you after you got out of the hospital."

"Jeez Tones." He looked at his legs. "Doesn't he know not everything is his fault."

FRIDAY remained silent. Rhodey put the blueprints down and took a deep breath. "Hey Fri. Could to sent the feed from the Iron Man suit to Zero? Everything from the day he went missing. I think we are looking at this from the wrong angle."

"Already done Colonel."

"Thanks." Rhodey wheeled out of his best friend's lab and made his way upstairs for his rehab appointment. 

* * *

Tony blinked his heavy eyelids open. His vision was blurry as he tried to look around the room.  _'Where?'_

"Ah, Mr.Stark you've finally awakened."

"Wha.." Tony managed to say. His body felt incredibly heavy.

The doctor yelled something in German and lackey ran over with a kit. Tony watched as a larger syringe was pulled out and filled with a purple liquid. He flinches but couldn't go anywhere as he was still tied down to the table.

"Do not worry Mr. Stark. This with hurt a lot." The doctor chuckled as he stabbed the needle into Tony's left leg.

Tony let out a scream as the liquid flowed into his body. It was like his body was on fire.

The doctor shushed Tony like a child before calling in two agents. "Clean him up and get him ready."

The agents untied an unresponsive Tony and dragged him to a new room where he was cleaned. After about twenty minutes, the two agents brought Tony to The Chair. He was strapped down and gagged.

The doctor enters the room with a new syringe. "You will make a wonderful addition. The Captian will regret stealing our soldier, however, I suppose we should thank him for leaving such a gift behind." The contents of the syringe slowing entered Tony body.

"Hail Hyrda."

The doctor left Tony in his painful misery.

* * *

"Hey, Zero did you look at the footage from the Iron Man suit?"

"Yeah. It makes me sick every time I rewatch it. However, I was checking Tony's tracking system and I noticed that it is still active. There is something jamming the signal. That's why we can't locate the suit."

"Is there a way to narrow the jamming area? So we have someplace to look?"

"I can check but the chances are slim. We are dealing with an organization that has several decades of experience on us."

"Any chance is better than no chance."

"I'll try. No promises."

Zero begins to type away at her computer. Rhodey leans back into his chair and closes his eyes.  _'Where are you, Tony?'_

"You alright there cocoa butter? Do you want to sit on the couch? It definitely more comfortable than the chair."

The Colonel stopped to think for a moment. "You know what. I think that would be nice. Help me up would you?"

"Of course my precious Hershey bar."

"Jeez." Rhodey let out a laugh. "You and Tony are far too similar sometimes."

"Who do you think got him started with the pet names?"

"Tell me you didn't."

"Okay, I didn't."

The two friends laughed like they haven't in a long time. 


End file.
